Never Stop Dreaming
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - TaeHyung] Une réflexion sur le passé. Sur le temps qui avance sans qu'on n'arrive à suivre le rythme. La vie tout simplement.


\- Tonton ! Tonton !

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Dis, pourquoi tu as souvent le regard triste ?

Un mince sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. Les enfants sont bien trop perspicaces.

\- Ce n'est pas un regard triste Shin, c'est un regard nostalgique.

\- Mais on dirait pourtant que tu es triste.

\- Une partie de moi l'est. Parce que la vie avance, les regrets persistent. Malgré le temps qui passe, les cicatrices ne disparaissent pas.

\- Et tu as des regrets Tonton ?

\- Oui Shin, malheureusement.

\- Et ça fait mal ?

\- Les souvenirs font mal. Car un souvenir vient d'une époque révolue. Et quand les retours en arrière sont impossibles, on vit avec.

\- Mais Tonton, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Parce que j'ai pu être apaisé par des mots.

\- Les mots soignent ?

\- Oui. Mais je préfère les câlins.

\- Les câlins sont magiques !

\- Oui. Mais encore faut-il pouvoir les avoir.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu ?

\- Pas des personnes que je voulais.

\- Mais tu vas mieux ?

\- J'ai appris à vivre avec mes regrets et mes souvenirs. Mon imagination me blesse quand il m'imagine des rencontres qui modifient le passé. Mes rêves me blessent quand ils m'offrent une utopie qui n'est pourtant pas réel. Tu sais Shin, j'ai lu quelque part que la vie passe devant soit pendant qu'on fait d'autres projets. Mais on est dans la vie et les deux passent sans qu'on arrive forcément à saisir l'un ou l'autre. Les mots font mal. Les gestes aussi. Les regrets blessent. Les souvenirs aussi. Mais on doit vivre avec ce que l'on a fait de nos vies même si l'on regrette la plupart de nos choix.

\- Tonton...

\- J'ai fait des rencontres merveilleuses un jour. J'ai passé des moments formidables avec ces personnes. Des fous rires et des nuits blanches. Mais un jour, une erreur et tout a volé en éclat. On m'en a voulut. Beaucoup. Je m'en suis voulu. Beaucoup. Un an et je m'enfonçais. Je périssais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort comme les gens le pensent. J'ai juste un bon masque. Un an et de nouvelles discussions. Mais rien n'était comme dans mes rêves. Les pages avaient été tournées et je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir. Probablement douloureux par ailleurs. Et ça fait mal. Mais l'une de ses personnes a laissé une porte ouverte où je suis entré. Cependant, j'air peur Shin. Beaucoup. De trop vouloir. De trop attendre. De trop demander. De trop croire. De trop être naïf. C'est frais. Récent. Et j'espère. Tu sais, espérer, ça fait mal. Mais, je vais mieux quand même. Comme si les mots avaient brisé les chaines qui m'entouraient en libérant mes larmes. Pourtant, je rêve encore. Je rêve d'une rencontre où je serai pardonné et où un câlin pourra définitivement refermer cette cicatrice. Un rêve surement vain mais... N'arrête jamais de rêver Shin. Le rêve doit dévorer ta vie avant que ta vie ne dévore ton rêve. C'est très important. Promis ?

\- Promis Tonton !

\- Merci bonhomme...

\- Au lit Shin !

\- Oui papa ! Bonne nuit Tonton !

Et il me regarde avec un grand sourire avant de me faire un câlin. Puis, il ajoute doucement.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu les rencontres pour être soigné, je m'occuperai des câlins Tonton !

Et il part en courant rejoindre son lit alors que je fixe les étoiles par la fenêtre.

\- Tu lui as parlé de quoi ?

\- De moi. De mon histoire.

\- Avance TaeHyung.

\- C'est fait. J'ai fait un grand pas. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à oublier.

\- Je sais.

\- Puis, tu sais, Never Stop Dreaming JiMin. Never Stop Dreaming.

Je me retrouve sur le balcon, fixant le ciel étoilé avec un sourire encré sur les lèvres.

\- Finalement, les choses changent. Les gens changent. Des portes se ferment et d'autres s'ouvrent. La roue tourne et on comprend. On se comprend. On revit le passé et on avance. On se lie et on se délie. Pour finalement se retrouver. La vie passe pendant qu'on fait d'autres projets mais parfois, les chemins se recroisent sans que l'on s'y attende. Puis, ils ne s'éloignent plus. On se revoit et on avance ensemble. On se reparle et on comprend. Ou on ne comprend pas ce qui a put arriver. On apprend de nouvelles choses et on oublie les anciennes. Parce que c'est ainsi que va la vie. Parce qu'elle est faite de haut et de bas. Parce qu'elle est imprévisible. Mais parce qu'elle peut être belle également. Parce que les gens qui s'aiment peuvent finir ensemble dans les beaux scénarios avec un lien encore plus fort. Parce que les happy-end peuvent également exister dans la vraie vie. Parce que les choses qui nous tiennent à cœur peuvent revenir. Parce qu'on a avancé et qu'on a compris. Parce qu'on sait qu'on ne gâchera plus de telles choses quand on a compris l'importance que ça avait pour nous. Une fois qu'on les tient à nouveau, on ne comptera jamais les abandonner une nouvelle fois. Parce que je l'ai retrouvé. Et que je ne pourrai plus oublier.

* * *

 _Alors, clairement, cet OS raconte mon histoire. Ce que j'ai vécu. Et le dernier paragraphe est tout neuf contrairement au reste qui doit avoir un peu plus d'un mois. Parce que effectivement, les choses ont changé. La personne a qui est destiné ce dernier paragraphe se reconnaîtra. Et je tiens énormément à elle. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne compte pas la perdre à nouveau. Alors, je lui crache encore tout plein de cœurs._


End file.
